


my love, she keeps me warm

by Dresupi



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hoodies, Light Angst, One Shot Collection, Other, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Karolina/Xavin short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'She Keeps Me Warm' by Mary Lambert

1.  Table of Contents

2.  ***** 'Last night in town, pt 1' for anon

3.  ***** 'Last night in town, pt 2' for anon

4.  'Hoodies' for anon


	2. *'Last night in town, pt 1' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storymatic Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Established Relationship

Karolina moaned at the slick feel of Xavin’s fingers against her.  She leaned up, kissing at their lips and attempting to find something to ground her.     
  
“Do you really have to go?” she whispered, finally reaching down to grasp Xavin’s wrist.  Karolina’s other hand dragging slowly up their chest to cup their breast.   
  
“I do…” Xavin whispered, their eyes fluttering closed as Karolina brushed her thumb over a stiffened nipple.  “It’s to keep you safe…it’s all for you..” 


	3. *'Last night in town, Pt 2' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Light Angst

“I love you,” Karolina whispered before lowering her head to flick her tongue where her fingers were teasing, to roll the hardened peak between her lips.    

Xavin’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. Their fingers moved against Karolina in small tight circles.  “I love you too, my darling…”  

“So don’t go…” Karolina pled weakly, her head lolling back as her arousal grew.  Her hips rocked against Xavin’s hand, seeking more and more friction until she came in a burst of sensation, her pleasure pulsing out from where they touched her.  

Xavin didn’t answer.  They couldn’t.  Nothing they could say would be anything Karolina would want to hear. 

 


	4. 'Hoodies' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Hoodies; Fluff

Karolina reached around to slide her hand into Xavin’s hoodie pocket.  Finding her love’s hand inside, she laced their fingers.  "I love this weather.“  

Xavin smiled, the light reaching their eyes and brightening their entire face.  "I love  _you_.”  

“I love you too…”  Karolina said with a soft smile.  "But the weather’s great too, right?“  

They laughed and nodded. "The weather  _is_  lovely.”  

 


End file.
